The invention relates to a monitoring system for a multiple-walled fluid system and a monitoring method for a multiple-walled fluid system.
Double-walled fluid systems—as simple form of a multiple-walled fluid system—are commonly used in many applications, e.g. in heat-transfer devices. In many instances the double-walled fluid systems are deeply embedded in some other system so that the integrity of the double-walled fluid system is difficult to monitor.